Personalized One Shots (Sexual)
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: Personalized One Shots, so each and every one shot is in first person, and that person will be unnamed. This does not just include Dan and Phil, this will include fictional characters or other youtubers also. (feel free to comment who you think they are based on) these will include hetero and homosexual relationships
1. My kind of Perfect - Dan Howell

Dan brought himself closer to me, bringing his hands to my hips and pulling me even further in. His grip was firm, but he was gentle, holding me softly. His eyes met mine, and they lit up. My heart raced. He loved me. He was mine, as I am his. He loved me. He stroked my hair and began to nuzzle my neck, slowly travelling across my cheek, under my chin, and by the time he reached my lips I was gasping. He grinned at me as I crumbled in his arms, and I kissed him, I wanted his touch; every time he stops I feel empty, incomplete. While one hand held my hair, the other travelled up my back and rested on my bra strap, through my shirt. Using only two fingers, he unhooked it professionally. Even while I was drowning in him, I realised this meant that he had had practise. Was this good or bad? My thoughts dissolved as his tongue slowly touched mine, his lips pushing harder. Then he broke away. Catching my breath, confused, I realised that he was taking off his top. Looking at me expectantly, I followed suit. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him, and he carried me to the bedroom. Lowering me onto the bed, he held my hips once more as he kissed me. Beginning at my neck, he travelled down my chest, skimming my breasts, he stopped at the top of my jeans. For a few moments, he was still, as he straddled me, and he just gazed. He gazed into my eyes, and seemed to sink into them. Then he nuzzled my neck again, whispering "I love you" Grabbing his chest, I pulled myself up and kissed him. This kiss was harder, his lips stronger, and he took of my jeans without even taking his from mine. Pushing him away a little, I took his black jeans off. They were tight, it took longer than expected. Giggling, as I peeled them away, he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. After doing so, he pulled me back, kissing me stronger, nibbling my bottom lip and leaving me breathless. He lay me down, and took of my thong. Running his hand up my leg, he gave me shivers. Seeing this, he lay directly next to me, holding my body close to his. My hand was on his waist, and I moved down to hold his cheek. He smiled, and let go of me to take off his boxers. Suddenly embarrassed and awkward, I blushed. He had an erection, I knew he did, and for some reason this made me feel self conscious. I wrapped my arms around myself, covering my breasts, and looking away from him. "What's the matter babe?" He said softly, and looking back into his face I saw his dark black hair was in his eyes. "Nothing.. I .. just... why do you love me? What is there to love?" I blushed again, it sounded so needy, so attention seeking. His facial expression grew serious, and he held my face in his hands. "Why are you asking me this?" It hurt that he did not answer the question. "I... I'm so scared you'll love someone else more than me." I blurted it out, it had to be said. He laughed a little, and I flinched. "No! No! I did not laugh at you. I laughed at the thought of loving someone other than you." Ensuring I looked happier, he continued "I love you because you are perfect. Perfect in every way..." "You have a strange vision of perfect." I interrupted, blurting again. "I am just me. I'm not beautiful. I am strange. I am.. fat and ugly and weird and.." He stopped me talking by meeting my lips with his. He kissed slowly, I felt as if my lips were on fire. "I love you because you are perfect. my perfect. And don't you ever think you are anything other than perfect." He said soft once more. I stared at him for a few moment, and then, wrapping my legs around him again, I whispered "You're my perfect too." 


	2. I love you, you know that? - Phil Lester

Phil picked me up by the hip and placed me onto the bed. Kissing me, starting from my ankles, he made his way up my legs. Giggling, I nudged his face out of the way with my knee and brought myself down to his mouth. His lips were soft, a little salty, and they were... well... mesmerizing. I felt as if I were in a dream, as I kissed deeper and deeper, causing my body to feel as if on fire. As he was standing, and I was sitting on the edge of the double bed, he ran his hands down my side and quickly ripped off my shirt, unhooking my bra and there he stood. He prowled, pacing, like I was his prey. His eyes were sparkling with mischief, his mouth was pouted. "I love you, you know that?" He said softly, as he came closer. "Hmmm.." I said, pretending to have only just realised such a thing "never really crossed my mind." He looked at me, his expression strange. He seemed full of pride, though also full of excitement, even a little fear. "Whats wrong?" I asked him, looking into those deep blue eyes. "Nothing." He said, shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Just..." "Just what?" He had stopped, I was eager to know what he was going to say. "Just... never leave me?" He whispered. He dropped to his knees in front of me, taking off his top, he pushed his lips onto mine and our bodies collided. His chest was warm, mine too, my legs wrapped around his, our bodies fitted perfectly together. My heart flipped as his tongue slowly touched mine, it sent electric waves through me. I was no longer in control, my whole body was under his command. Breaking away, leaving us both panting, he slowly slipped off my shorts and my underwear, and stood back up to take off his jeans and boxers. He lay next to me, his head beside mine, and nuzzled my neck. I giggled, his hands were cold on my back as they travelled up and down, and his breath was warm. After a while he pinned me down, his legs on either side of thighs, and looked down on me. His eyes were full of what could only be described as pure, unadulterated adoration. I squirmed, uncomfortable as he just would not stop gazing at my eyes, my neck, my mouth, my breasts, my legs, my hair, my stomach. "Open your legs." He urged, stroking my hair. "Make me." I grinned, and he just smirked. Quickly, he grasped my nipple between his finger and thumb, twisting slightly, he squeezed them and pulled a little. Gasping, I could not stop myself. My legs parted and he slipped his hand between to stop me from closing them again. "Oi!" I protested, but he could see I was joking. "I love you, you know that?" He whispered again. "I love you too." I replied, pressing my lips back onto his, and I melted in his arms. 


	3. Hold Me Close - Tyler Oakley

"Stay there." He whispers, the heat from his hands lingering on my chest, and he walks out of my bedroom.

The house is free for both the day and night, my parents are staying in my grandparents'. I'm not sure whether Mum is actually happy or even proud of me for being gay, but I know for sure she definitely wouldn't be happy with this arrangement.

He arrives, his purple hair slopped across his forehead, I know he has just ran his fingers through it.

In his hand there is a condom, a Magnum.

"Modest." I joke. "You know I had some in my drawer." I pull open the top one and a new packet of 10 pokes out of the top of my socks.

"Slay." He says, his eyes widen, and he flicks his hair back.

"You really couldn't get any gayer. Could you?"

"Got a problem?" He is just too cute when he has sass.

"Only the fact I am totally jealous of your amazing femininity." I see his cheeks blush, his eyes shine. "I love you." I can't hold it in, I wanted to say it first.

I hardly ever say those three words, I think most people say it too much. He does, but he seems to mean it every time.

I save it for times that are special to me.

And he knows that.

"I love you too baby."

He holds my hand, a little looser than I wanted him too, yet he holds it all the same as straddles me.

Grabbing my t-shirt, he takes it in his teeth and rips. After a few attempts, he manages to create a small tear, which he forces apart until my whole shirt is in two pieces; my chest is bared, I don't like it. He is so strong, so big, so.. ripped.

I am spindly, pale, almost like a child. Well, the top half of my body is.

He looks me up and down as if he sees someone perfect, someone I wish I could be.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what." He blinks, as if shaking of a deep thought.

"Like I am worth that look."

"Oi." He looks at me like I have just asked the two times tables. "You really can't see, can you?"

"See what?"

"You."

"Great description there, Tyler."

"Sssh." He nuzzles my neck "I love you."

"I want an answer." I whine, and he giggles.

"I see someone who is on a bed, and is worth more than he knows."

"I can sense something that is a little more important to you on the bed reference rather than the self worth."

"I'm not sure how I take that, as an insult or a compliment." He winks at me, and slides on his condom.

"I think we better sort that out a little later." I rustle his hair and he groans.

"You know that is the only thing I make look good. The rest is oh-so-natural." He throws his head back and raises his eyebrow at me.

He untucks my legs from underneath his body and places them on his shoulders.

"You ready?"

And then the front door unlocks.


End file.
